Prométeme que no te irás
by Kerolunaticat
Summary: Una plática entre los menores del clan Hamato. Donatello intenta arreglar una cámara descompuesta y Mikey miente mientras evade la cruel realidad.


Se escuchó la puerta de metal abrirse, a juzgar por los gritos de afuera era Miguel Ángel quien había decidido entrar y evitar a los dos mayores.

-¿Peleas de nuevo?- preguntó el genio de morado sin quitar la vista de su escritorio. Habían cables por todas partes, pero una de las cámaras había dejado de funcionar y no podían permitirse ese lujo en caso de que vinieran enemigos al acecho.

-Sí... ya sabes cómo son esos dos- respondió Mikey despreocupado.

-¿Qué hiciste ahora?-

-¿Y por qué piensas que fui yo esta vez?- exclamó indignado.

Donatello giró su silla quitándose sus googles protectores de trabajo -Uh... no sé, ¿tal vez porque siempre eres tú el que hace las bromas?-

-¡Por su puesto que...!- pero su hermano lo interrumpió.

-hace dos días le pusiste colorante al jabón de Rafa y estuvo de color rosa con brillitos toda la tarde-

La verdad es que había sido hace más de un mes pero Miguel Ángel no iba a corregirlo.

-¿No querrás decir que estuvo... rooosado toda la tarde?- y comenzó a reír por su propia broma. Aunque fuera un chiste bastante absurdo Donatello no pudo evitar sonreír. Hasta juraría que Splinter había hecho una mueca tratando de controlar su risa ese día.

-Ok, sí, fue divertido...-

-¡Fue todo un clásico!- respondió mientras se limpiaba una lagrima imaginaria de su rostro.

Afuera del laboratorio los gritos aumentaron de volumen.

Donatello lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

-Te lo juro que esta vez no fui yo- levantó sus manos en señal de inocencia.

Después de escrutinarlo con la mirada y no detectar ni un rastro de mentira volvió a su trabajo -No entiendo que se traen esos dos últimamente-

-No tengo ni idea viejo...- Mikey frotó sus brazos con sus palmas, esto no pasó desapercibido para su hermano.

-¿Tienes frío?-

-¡No!- respondió rápidamente, era obvio una mentira.

-Puedes prender la calefacción si quieres...-

-No es necesario...- pero Donatello lo había ignorado, últimamente todos sus hermanos... hasta su padre se quejaban del frío que hacía en la guarida, suceso muy extraño para estar en verano. Caminó hasta donde estaban los interruptores y controles de mando en la pared y cuando encendió la calefacción no hubo respuesta.

-Que raro...- lo encendió y apagó un par de veces.

-Tal vez se descompuso...- sugirió Mikey detrás de él.

-Pero... estoy seguro de que lo revisé la semana pasada...- su hermano se acercó hasta donde estaba.

-Ya sabes cómo son esas cosas, siempre se descomponen todo el tiempo-

Pero Donnie no se quedó tranquilo. -Esto no es normal, yo estoy seguro que hace unos días funcionaba de maravilla- muchas cosas estaban descomponiéndose desde cámaras de seguridad, radios, focos fundidos o incluso el refrigerador. Suspiró con desgano -Otra cosa más que arreglar...- y volvió a sentarse para continuar trabajando.

Mikey avanzó hasta su escritorio -¿Sabes? Podrías enseñarme-

Donatello quien estaba a punto de colocarse sus lentes protectores de detuvo en seco -¿Qué?-

-Sí, ya sabes... no estaría mal que aprendiera de esas cosas electrónicas y cientificosas- dijo rascando su nuca con nerviosismo.

La tortuga de morado se podría decir que estaba impactado por lo que estaba escuchando pues habían sido años en los que había intentado hacer que sus hermanos aprendieran lo que él sabía por si en algún momento llegaba a faltar los demás sabrían qué hacer en su ausencia, pero nunca jamás le habían puesto atención. Era cosa de nerds, decía Rafael. No tenía tiempo para eso, pues siempre era mejor entrenar, según Leonardo y Mikey... pues... es Mikey déficit de atención y memoria de teflon de 1000 capas.

-Muy bien... ¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con Mikey?-

El menor sonrió -¡Oh no! ¡Me descubriste! ¡Ya no podré llevar a cabo mi ingenioso plan para poder dominar la tierra!- pero un golpeteo en la puerta lo detuvo.

-¡Mikey! ¡Sal de ahí ahora mismo!- Era Rafael. Sonaba fúrico.

-¡Lo siento!- gritó la tortuga tratando de hacerse escuchar a travez de la puerta -¡Miguel Ángel no se encuentra en este momento. Deje su mensaje después del tono!- hizo un beep con su boca y se alejó en caso de que Rafael derribara la puerta.

Donatello rió -Recuérdame instalar muros a prueba de ruido-

-¡Ya basta Rafael!- intervino Leonardo.

-¿¡Y qué es lo que harás, oh gran líder temerario?!-

Donnie rodó sus ojos con exasperación -¡No se puede trabajar así!- y antes de que pudiera levantarse de su asiento su hermano lo interceptó.

-Yo que tú no lo haría. Rafa está como toro viendo rojo... o como perro rabioso, no sé cuál de los dos es más agresivo... probablemente el toro...- se dijo así mismo -El punto es que si sales se va a desquitar contigo-

Donatello sopesó sus palabras -Además Leo esta allá afuera con él, ¿no querrás tomar su lugar o si?- Por milagrosa coincidencia a lo lejos se escuchó el quebrar de madera y vidrio romperse.

-Nop, definitivamente no-

-¡Muy bien! ¡Es hora de que las mentes más brillantes de esta casa se pongan a trabajar!- Donatello no estaba seguro de que Mikey entrará en su autoproclamada clasificación de mente brillante, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Juntó un banquito a su silla y le hizo una seña con su mano para que se acercara.

Como si fuera niño en navidad no pudo ocultar su sonrisa y fue a sentarse junto a su hermano mayor.

-No toques nada, sólo observa-

-¡A la orden mi capitán!-

Afuera del laboratorio, donde el desorden y las peleas abundaban Rafael, el más fuerte del grupo estaba atrapado en una llave de judo. De las palabras habían pasado a los gritos y a los golpes.

-¡Tienes que calmarte!- le gritó Leo quien lo sujetaba con fuerza, aún así con gran dificultad logró soltarse de su agarre.

-¿¡Acaso estás ciego?!- exclamó entre jadeos -¡Finges que todo está bien pero Splinter jamás sale de su habitación, Casey no ha vuelto a poner un pie aquí, no sabemos nada de Abril y Mikey...!- tragó saliva sin poder deshacer el nudo que tenía en la graganta.

Leo desvío la mirada, sentía que las lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos.

-Mikey... habla con él como si todavía estuviera aquí...- Rafael se maldijo así mismo por no poder ser más fuerte, su voz temblaba y no podía controlar el llanto como su hermano mayor.

-...Dice que puede verlo, que él sigue aquí... pero yo no... no puedo- se cruzó de brazos cerrando sus ojos -No quiero creerlo... quiero pensar que él e-esta en un lugar mejor, pero si dice la verdad... ¿Por qué yo no puedo verlo?- su voz se fue reduciendo poco a poco.

-Leo... ¿Crees que me odia...?- Rafael levantó la miraba con ojos suplicantes abnegados en lágrimas -¿Por cómo lo traté... o porque no pude hacer nada para ayudarlo?- Leonardo jamás en su vida había visto a su hermano en un estado tan vulnerable, con paso decidido caminó hacia él para abrazarlo.

-Él jamás te odió, Donnie... podría enojarse con nosotros pero jamás nos odiaría-

No sabía si Mikey decía la verdad, o si era su forma de lidiar con la muerte de Donatello, así como él se aferraba a la meditación y Rafael al entrenamiento sin descanso.

Dentro del laboratorio Miguel Ángel prestaba atención a las instrucciones que su hermano le decía mientras con agilidad acomodaba cables y tuercas en un aparato que sólo era visible para él.

-Y así es como arreglas una cámara de seguridad- dijo con una radiante sonrisa dejando ver el espacio entre sus dientes -¿Alguna duda?-

-Nop- respondió Mikey pero Donatello no le creyó en absoluto pero el menor lo intereumpió antes de poder ponerlo a prueba con preguntas.

-Oye Donnie...-

-¿Qué?-

Miguel Ángel lo miró con sus enromes y suplicantes ojos azules -No quiero que te vayas. Prométeme que jamás te irás-

-Por supuesto que no- rió con nerviosismo -¿A dónde más ...?- pero la puerta del laboratorio se abrió y apareció Splinter con las llaves de la puerta en sus manos.

-Hijo mío... tenemos que hablar- Por detrás de él observó a sus dos hermanos mayores, sabia que tendrían la misma platica de antes.

-Sí Sensei- respondió Mikey, se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta la entrada, antes de salir miró con tristeza la silla y el escritorio que no volverían a ser ocupados por su dueño, Donatello había desaparecido como si nunca hubiera estado ahí. Soltando un suspiro cerró la puerta.

Fin.


End file.
